


when opportunity knocks (or scratches), make sure you answer the door

by dinosar



Series: kurodai week 2k16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2016, M/M, Multi, Texting, also daichi and iwa are Best Buds, and oikawa and suga are Menaces, daichi dresses like an old man and suga and oikawa cry, lost pet AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo loses his cat and daichi somehow ends up with a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when opportunity knocks (or scratches), make sure you answer the door

**Author's Note:**

> honestly what the fuck is that title lol
> 
> anyway!! i realized last night that today is the first day of kurodai week and ive had this fic laying around on my laptop for over a month now so i stayed up till 6 am to finish it (go me) bc i realized it could work with the prompt (first meeting)
> 
> it's very long and mostly about daichi but i hope u enjoy anyway!! happy kurodai week!!

“Hey, do you hear that?”

 

Daichi looks up from the book he's reading at Suga's question, raising an eyebrow at his roommate. “Hear what?”

 

“Shh,” Suga shushes him, raising a finger to his lips. “Listen,” he tacks on in a whisper.

 

Daichi does as he's told, straining his ears to hear any sort of sound, and after a few seconds of hearing nothing, he's about to ask Suga what the hell he's talking about―but then he hears it.

 

_Scratch, scratch, scratch..._

 

“Is that coming from the door?” Suga asks, glancing toward the closed door that leads to their small balcony. “What if it's a raccoon or something?”

 

Sighing, Daichi stands. “I'll check it out.” He hopes it's not a raccoon, because it would be bad if one of those managed to get into their apartment...he doubts a raccoon would climb two sets of stairs to scratch at their door, though.

 

He cracks the door open hesitantly, and immediately a small white paw slips in, trying to push the door open. Daichi immediately recognizes it as a cat's paw, and he opens the door a little wider without thinking. Immediately, a tiny black body squeezes through the opening and darts inside, running under Suga's feet to hide under the couch and making the pale-haired man let out a surprised yelp.

 

“What was that?!” he asks, light brown eyes wide.

 

“Calm down, it's just a cat,” Daichi tells him, closing the door and creeping over toward the couch. “It's raining pretty hard out there, so the poor thing probably just wanted to get inside somewhere warm,” he muses, kneeling down to peer under the couch. He finds glowing yellow eyes looking at him with distrust, and he carefully extends a hand toward the little cat. “It's alright, little guy, I won't hurt you,” he says softly. The cat shies away from his hand, backing away into one of the legs of the couch, and Daichi bites his lip. “Do we have anything I can lure it out with?”

 

Suga immediately gets up and heads into the kitchen, and Daichi can hear him rooting through the cupboards. “I found a can of tuna,” he calls out a moment later. “Cats like fish, right?”

 

“It's worth a try,” Daichi calls back.

 

Suga returns a moment later with a plate of tuna and hands it down to Daichi, eyebrows knitting together. “The poor thing must be terrified,” he says sympathetically. “You should just leave the plate on the floor and then leave it alone, then we'll see if it decides to come out,” he suggests. “In the meantime, I'll ask Tooru and Hajime to stop and get some actual cat food on their way here, since that was the only can of tuna I found...I should probably ask them to get a litterbox, too...”

 

“Yeah, alright,” Daichi replies, setting the plate down on the floor before standing, brushing his knees with his hands. Suga's already left the room, phone at his ear as he calls one of his boyfriends. He's staying at their place tonight, so they're coming to get him soon.

 

“Hajime said they'll be here in an hour or so, and he has no problem stopping at the store,” Suga informs him when he returns to the living room a few moments later. “He was really confused when I asked him, but I just let him know that we acquired a new little friend for the time being.”

 

“Do you think it's a stray, or do you think it might be a lost pet?” Daichi questions. He hadn't noticed a collar, but the cat had moved too quickly for him to get a good look and it's too dark under the couch for him to see properly.

 

“That's a really good question,” Suga hums, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. “When we can get it to come out, you should get a picture and post it online. That way, the owner might see it, if there's an owner at all.”

 

“And if there isn't?” Daichi asks with a knowing smile.

 

Suga pretends to look innocent. “Well I'd feel awful just throwing the poor little thing back out on the street, and I couldn't take it to a shelter in good conscience knowing that it could end up in a bad home...”

 

Daichi shakes his head in amusement. “You're incurably kind, Suga. It's a wonder you don't pick up every stray you see.”

 

“You know I would, don't even tempt me,” Suga warns him, a laugh escaping him. “I just...don't want any animals to get hurt unnecessarily or anything. If I can prevent it, I will.”

 

“Well, let's keep that urge to protect to just this little guy for now, hmm?”

 

Suga lets out a dramatic sigh―not unlike his flashy, brown-haired boyfriend. Oikawa is really rubbing off on him more and more... “I suppose I can do that.”

 

* * *

 

After being left alone for almost forty-five minutes, the little cat finally creeps out from under the couch, tempted by the tuna. Suga nudges Daichi when he sees this, causing him to look over, at which point he sees the ratty-looking purple collar around the cat's neck.

 

“Guess we have our answer about whether or not our new friend has an owner,” Daichi comments, trying not to laugh at the disappointment on Suga's face.

 

“Better hurry and take a picture before it hides again, then,” Suga says, clearing his throat. “Whoever owns it is probably really worried...”

 

Pulling out his phone, Daichi creeps as close as he dares and quickly snaps a few pictures. The cat glances up at him distrustfully, but apparently its hunger wins out because it doesn't move from its spot.

 

“Did you get any good ones?” Suga asks when Daichi walks toward him, glancing at his phone.

 

Daichi shakes his head. “You can't really see its face too well. I'm gonna have to try to get one of it looking at the camera,” he replies, sighing.

 

“Good luck.” The doorbell rings, and Suga's face immediately lights up. “That must be Hajime and Tooru,” he says quickly before practically running to the door. Daichi watches him with a fond smile―it makes him happy to see his best friend so happy.

 

“Where's the kitty?” is the first thing Daichi hears when Suga opens the door, and a snort escapes him.

 

“Eating, it's really skittish so don't get too close,” Suga tells his brown-haired boyfriend.

 

“Where did you want me to put the litterbox and food?” Iwaizumi asks, holding up a large plastic bag containing the cat stuff.

 

“Right there by the door is fine,” Daichi answers. “I'll put it away later.”

 

Iwaizumi nods, setting the bag down, while Oikawa makes his way inside and slowly moves closer to the cat. “Kinda skinny, isn't it?” he comments, raising an eyebrow as his eyes rake over the small black and white form.

 

“Who knows how long it's been missing,” Suga sighs, a sad tone in his voice. “Poor little thing.”

 

“Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?” Iwaizumi asks, shutting the front door and moving closer to the cat as well.

 

“We haven't been able to get close yet,” Daichi tells him, shrugging. “It's really wary of us, we didn't wanna freak it out by crowding it or coming too close.”

 

“Poor kitty-chan,” Oikawa says in a baby-ish voice. “You must've been so scared and lonely, huh?”

 

“You sound like an idiot,” Iwaizumi mutters.

 

Suga gently smacks the shorter of his two boyfriends, a fond smile on his face. “Leave him be, I think it's cute.”

 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, the ghost of a smile on his lips as he wraps his arms around his pale-haired boyfriend, kissing his temple. “No, it would be cute if _you_ did it. Nothing Shittykawa does is cute, though.”

 

Oikawa clutches at his heart, looking offended. “So mean, Iwa-chan!”

 

Suga gently pushes himself free of Iwaizumi's embrace, moving to instead wrap his arms around his taller boyfriend. “ _I_ think you're cute,” he promises, standing on the tips of his toes to kiss his cheek.

 

Oikawa lets himself be babied, shooting a smug look at Iwaizumi. “At least Kou-chan is on my side,” he gloats, sticking his tongue out.

 

“I don't take sides,” Suga corrects him with a grin. “I just think you're both cute no matter what.”

 

Daichi snorts when both Oikawa and Iwaizumi go red―Suga has that affect on people. “Alright, all this sweetness is gonna make me barf,” he comments when Iwaizumi joins his two boyfriends, Suga kissing both of their cheeks happily.

 

Oikawa grins. “Lonely, Dai-chan?” he teases.

 

Daichi rolls his eyes. “As if. You guys are just too sickeningly sweet for my tastes.”

 

“I seem to recall you being the most sickeningly sweet of us all back in high school with Yui, though,” Suga muses, a mischievous grin on his face. “It's okay to admit that you're lonely, Daichi.”

 

“Alright, you bullies, let's get going,” Iwaizumi cuts in, and Daichi shoots him a grateful look. The two of them have always gotten along quite well, and it's an unspoken rule between them that they'll have each other's backs whenever the other two menaces gang up on them.

 

“If anyone's a bully it's _you_ , Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sniffs.

 

“Keep me updated on our little buddy, okay?” Suga says as he grabs his coat off the chair and pulls it on.

 

“Will do,” Daichi promises.

 

Waving and saying their goodbyes, the three of them head out the door, leaving Daichi to the silence of the house. He lets out a sigh after a moment, heading over to grab the bag by the door so that he can put the food away and get the litterbox set up.

 

So maybe he _is_ a little lonely. His last real relationship had ended right before he started university, and that was almost four years ago now. He'd been on dates in the meantime, he's not a _total_ loser, but none of them ever went past the second date. He tries not to think about it too much because it gets a little depressing, but when people point it out, it's kind of hard to ignore.

 

The feeling of something brushing against his leg startles him, and he looks down to find the cat hesitantly batting at his leg with one of its paws. Slowly, doing his best not to spook it, Daichi crouches down and holds out a hand for it to sniff. Its eyes are full of mistrust, ears flattening against its skull, but when Daichi doesn't make a move to touch it, it hesitantly leans in to sniff his hand. Slowly its ears lift back up, and Daichi holds his breath as it begins to rub against his hand in earnest.

 

“See? I'm not so bad,” he murmurs, scratching below the cat's cheek where there's a small patch of white fur. “You're safe here, don't worry.” Deciding to push his luck, he reaches down to grasp the tag on the cat's collar, leaning close to read it. The engraved letters are pretty faded―he barely manages to make out “Miki”, let alone any of the contact information. “So your name is Miki, huh? Guess that means you're a girl, then.”

 

She stares up at him with intelligent yellow eyes before headbutting his hand and letting out a soft meow. “You want something?” Daichi asks, raising an eyebrow. “You can't still be hungry after a whole plate of tuna...must be water that you want, huh?” Both he and Suga had forgotten to put a bowl of water with the food, so he's guessing it's that.

 

Straightening up, he opens the cupboard and pulls out a small bowl before heading over to the fridge and grabbing the water. “I'll give you the good stuff instead of plain old tap water, how's that sound?”

 

 _I must be lonelier than I thought if I'm actually talking to a cat,_ he thinks to himself as he sets the bowl on the floor, sighing deeply.

 

As Miki starts to drink, Daichi grabs the litterbox and sets it on the floor in the living room, pouring the litter inside, then plops down on the couch and pulls his phone out of his pocket to open his messaging app and text Suga.

 

_(7:25 pm) me: her name is miki_

 

 _(7:25 pm) suga: AAAAAAA she let u get close enough to check??_ _ヾ_ _(o≧∀≦o)_ _ﾉﾞ_

 

 _(7:25 pm) me: she came to me because she wanted water_  
_(7:26 pm) me: she actually let me pat her a bit_

 

 _(7:26 pm) suga: guess she couldn't resist ur charms (•̀ᴗ•́)  
_ _(7:26 pm) suga: you've always been good with the ladies_

 

Daichi shakes his head in amusement before setting his phone aside and turning the tv on. Hopefully there will be a good movie on, but it _is_ Sunday so he highly doubts he'll find anything good to watch.

 

As he's flipping through the channels, Miki slinks out from the kitchen, jumping up onto his lap in a flash and curling up, causing Daichi's mouth to fall open in shock. She'd gone from hiding under the couch to laying on his lap in only an hour, and he tries not to feel too smug about that. He's always had a bit of a way with animals, he supposes.

 

“You make pretty decent company, you know?” he tells her, scratching behind her ear. He's alone in the apartment most of the time since Suga frequently stays with his boyfriends, and sometimes Daichi wonders why he doesn't just move in with them. Then he realizes that it's probably because he doesn't wanna leave Daichi completely alone, and then he feels a little bad. He's almost 23, he should be on his own or in a steady relationship at this point, not unintentionally keeping his best friend from living with his boyfriends... “Maybe I'll get a cat of my own,” he murmurs, smiling when Miki's eyes slit in pleasure from the attention he's giving her. “I can't keep you, after all―you have an owner who probably misses you very much right now.” The thought makes him a little sad, so he tells himself right then and there to not get more attached to her than he already is.

 

Grabbing his phone, he snaps a few pictures while he has her relaxed in his lap, then snapping a selfie with her to send to Suga, which earns a response filled with excited emojis.

 

“I'll post your picture online in the morning,” he promises the little cat, a sigh escaping him.

 

They spend the rest of the night watching tv, and when it's time for bed, Daichi smiles when she follows him and curls up behind his legs.

 

* * *

 

When Daichi wakes up the next morning, he finds that Miki's curled herself around his head, which is definitely the reason for the fur in his mouth. Her long white whiskers tickle the side of his face, and he can feel her white-tipped tail curled around his chin along with her hind paws―she's certainly made herself comfortable, he thinks with a sleepy smile. Wiping at his mouth with his hand carefully in an effort to not disturb her while still getting the fur out of his mouth, he blindly reaches toward the nightstand until his hand closes around his phone. He opens the camera app and snaps a selfie, then opens his messaging app and sends it to Suga.

 

_(10:11 am) me: look at how i woke up_

 

  
(10:13 am) suga: ohhhhhh my god o(≧∇≦o)  
_(10:13 am) suga: i want to be her friend too!!!!!!_

 

Snorting, Daichi sets his phone aside for a moment and carefully slides his head away from her in an effort to not wake her up, but he ends up accidentally jostling her too much in the end. Her bright yellow eyes crack open, her mouth stretching wide with a colossal yawn, and Daichi reaches out to ruffle her fur. “Sorry, your highness, didn't mean to wake you up.” He grabs his phone and snaps a few more pictures of her. “Let's get you posted online, alright? And I'll get us some breakfast while I'm at it.” He scoops her up into his arms, stroking her fur, and smiles when he feels her start to purr.

 

He sets her down on the counter when he reaches the kitchen, opening the cupboard to get a can of food and a plate for her. The second he places the food in front of her, she digs in ravenously, and he can't help but smile. He then proceeds to make toast for himself, and the two of them eat in silence, Daichi absently scratching her head as he eats. When she finishes her food, she jumps off the counter to rub against his legs, and Daichi throws all the dishes into the sink before heading to the living room where his laptop is, Miki following behind him. Apparently she's just going to stick to him like glue―not that he really minds, but it's going to make it harder to not get attached to her...

 

“Alright, Miki, time to find your owner,” he says as he sits on the couch, feeling her curl up beside him since his laptop is occupying his lap. He quickly sends the pictures he'd taken of her to his laptop, then goes to a site that Suga showed him once where pictures of lost pets in Tokyo are posted. He picks the best three pictures of her, then begins writing his post.

 

_Found this cat scratching at my door during the storm last night, so I let her inside. Her nametag says Miki, but I couldn't make out any of the contact information since it's so faded. If this is your cat, please contact me―she'll be safe here in the meantime, though._

 

He leaves both his email address and cell phone number at the bottom of the post and then submits it, taking a deep breath. Miki headbutts him, wanting his attention, and he absentmindedly scratches her head as he begins to look through the posts in case her owner might've posted anything.

 

But a tiny part of him that he refuses to acknowledge kind of hopes he doesn't find anything.

 

* * *

 

Days pass. Daichi wakes up every morning with Miki curled around his head, much to Suga's jealousy. Miki likes Suga, since Daichi is pretty sure it's impossible for anyone, human or animal, to dislike him, but it's easy to see that Daichi is her favorite of the two.

 

He heads out to the kitchen one morning to make himself some breakfast and coffee before work, cradling Miki in his arms like a baby, and finds Suga and his boyfriends already in the kitchen. Suga is at the stove cooking breakfast, and he smiles over his shoulder when Daichi walks in.

 

“Morning,” he greets. “Hajime made coffee if you want some, and breakfast will be ready soon.”

 

“There's my favorite little princess!” Oikawa exclaims, moving toward Daichi to scratch Miki's chest.

 

Daichi holds her out to him. “I'm gonna get that coffee, you can take her if you want,” he offers.

 

Oikawa doesn't hesitate in taking her, holding her the same way Daichi had been and immediately starting to coo softly to her, rocking her as if she was a baby.

 

“Stop acting cute, it's creepy,” Iwaizumi tells him as he pours some coffee into a mug, handing it to Daichi who takes it with a quiet thanks.

 

A strangled sound of offense leaves Oikawa's throat. “Kou-chan, Iwa-chan is being mean again,” he whines, turning to his fair-haired boyfriend for help.

 

Suga snorts, reaching up to pat Oikawa's hair soothingly. “He's just jealous that you're not drowning him in affection like you are with Miki,” he tells him, tone placating even as he turns to wink at his black-haired boyfriend.

 

Iwaizumi scoffs at that, but the slight redness of his cheeks betrays him. “As if I'd want that,” he mutters, lifting his mug to his lips for a sip of coffee.

 

“Aw, Iwa-chan, you know you only have to ask and I'll give you all the hugs and kisses you want,” Oikawa coos. A vein in Iwaizumi's head pops out as his face reddens, and he grumbles into his coffee cup but offers no words in response.

 

Daichi takes a drink from his own mug, wincing when it burns his tongue. “Who needs tv when I have you three for entertainment?” he muses. “I should cancel our cable and save us some money, Suga.”

 

Oikawa shoots him a grin. “I knew you loved us, Dai-chan!”

 

Daichi raises an eyebrow as he takes another, more hesitant sip of his coffee. “Just because I said you're entertaining doesn't mean I enjoy it,” he shoots back. “It's like one of those trashy reality tv shows that everyone knows is scripted and it's stupid as hell but you watch it anyway even if it makes you feel like you're losing brain cells just from watching it.”

 

Iwaizumi chokes on the coffee in his mouth, Suga lets out a snort before muffling his giggles with his hand and Oikawa just looks offended, glancing down at the cat in his arms and shaking his head sadly. “Your father is a mean man, Miki-chan,” he sighs, scratching under her chin.

 

Daichi's grin falters, and he looks down at his coffee. “Hey, you know she's not mine,” he points out, letting out a sigh of his own. “She has a home somewhere, it's just a matter of finding it.”

 

“Dai-chan, you're so transparent,” Oikawa tells him, moving closer as he continues to scratch under the cat's chin. She's purring loudly and leaning into his finger, eager for more. “It's easy to see that you love this little lady, and she loves you too. It's been almost a week since you posted her picture and no one's replied, so―”

 

“Tooru,” Suga cuts him off, and Daichi glances over at his best friend to find him shaking his head at his tall boyfriend.

 

Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “What? Clearly her previous owners aren't looking too hard for her, or else they would've contacted Dai-chan by now. I'm just saying what everyone is thinking.”

 

Daichi sets his coffee mug aside, stretching his arms out before clearing his throat. “Speaking of, I haven't checked for any messages yet today, so I'm going to do that now and then I need to get ready for work. Suga, can you get her breakfast?”

 

Seeing it as the escape it is, Suga just nods, but there's worry and a hint of pity in his amber eyes. Daichi doesn't want to be looked at that way, but as long as they can all see right through him like this, he knows the looks won't stop.

 

Before leaving the kitchen, he turns to Iwaizumi. “Thanks for the coffee, it was good.” Never mind the fact that he didn't finish it, but still.

 

Iwaizumi just nods in response, and then Daichi heads to his room to check his phone.

 

_No new messages to display._

 

He knows he should feel bad about the relieved sigh that escapes him, but he doesn't.

 

* * *

 

After work, he heads to the school to run his volleyball team's practice. He's the coach of a high school team, now, and it had been a little rough at first but he can truly say that he's grown to love coaching. It brings him back to his high school days when he'd played.

 

His phone starts to vibrate insistently halfway through practice, so he directs his team to run some laps before excusing himself to check it.

 

He finds a series of text messages from an unknown number, so he quickly checks them.

 

 _(5:18 pm) unknown: hello i saw your post on the lost pets site and im 99.9% sure you have my cat_  
(5:18 pm) unknown: im sorry it took so long to message you about her but i've been out of town and a friend was supposed to be watching her so i didnt even know she was missing until yesterday and i just found your post about her now  
_(5:19 pm) unknown: my friend was too scared to tell me that she ran away so that was a...nice surprise to come home to_  
(5:19 pm) unknown: anyway thank you for looking after her, sorry for any trouble it may have caused you  
(5:19 pm) unknown: i'll reimburse you the money you spent on food and shit for her

_(5:20 pm) unknown: so let me know when and where to pick her up asap_

 

Daichi feels his heart sink. He'd known it would happen, but...it's still disappointing, to know that he can't actually keep her.

 

 _I knew I shouldn't have grown attached,_ he sighs internally as he writes a reply.

 

_(5:23 pm) me: forgive me for being cautious, but i'd hate to give her back to the wrong person, so...do you have any pictures of her?_

 

He'd feel awful if he gave someone else's cat away, after all.

 

His phone vibrates a moment later with a reply.

 

_(5:24 pm) unknown: right, of course, im glad you're being cautious  
(5:24 pm) unknown: sent an attachment_

 

Daichi opens the attachment and finds a picture. He instantly recognizes Miki curled up against a head of wild black hair, but he doesn't have time to feel disappointed―because the guy in the picture is _really fucking hot_.

 

Shaking his head, he types out a quick reply.

 

_(5:25 pm) me: im working right now, but im off tomorrow if you want to pick her up then_

 

He sends with his address as well, reminding himself that he's doing the right thing. Exiting the conversation, he opens his conversation with Suga, biting his lip.

 

_(5:25 pm) me: her owner just messaged me  
(5:25 pm) me: i think he's picking her up tomorrow._

 

Suga replies almost instantly.

 

 _(5:26 pm) suga: (_ _｡•_ _́_ _︿•_ _̀_ _｡_ _) oh no..........._  
(5:26 pm) suga: are you okay?  
(5:26 pm) suga: and are you sure she belongs to this person?

 

_(5:26 pm) me: positive. he sent a pic of him and her together  
(5:27 pm) me: he's............really attractive_

 

 _(5:27 pm) me: (*_ _ﾟﾛﾟ_ _) SHOW ME_

 

He forwards the picture to Suga before tucking his phone back into the pocket of his jacket. He needs to get back to the kids, he'll answer whatever messages he gets after practice.

 

He steps back into the gym, clapping his hands. “Alright, boys, lets practice our receives!”

 

He tries not to laugh at the chorus of groans he gets in response.

 

* * *

 

Daichi is woken up the next morning by a set of hands ripping his blankets off of him. His eyes snap open at the chill of the morning air, and he finds Suga holding his blanket with a wide grin on his face.

 

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty, we need to get you ready,” he chimes, winking.

 

“'We'?” Daichi asks groggily, rubbing his face. Miki stands from her place in his hair and stretches, jumping off the bed and slinking out of the room.

 

“Morning Dai-chan,” Oikawa sings, and Daichi finally notices him tearing through his closet.

 

“What's going on?” He's still half-asleep, he's too tired for their antics.

 

“Miki's owner is going to be here in an hour, so you need to go eat breakfast and get into the shower. We're picking out what you're wearing, don't even try to complain or stop us,” Suga says sweetly, motioning toward the door. “Hajime made breakfast, go eat it.”

 

“Why do you need to pick what I'm wearing?” Daichi groans as he sits up, rubbing his face.

 

“We're going to get you a boyfriend, obviously,” Oikawa answers, like it should be obvious. “He's hot, and you're hot too but you dress like an old man if left to your own devices and we can't let that happen,” he tacks on with a shrug as he goes back to his search, rifling through Daichi's clothing.

 

Daichi's eyes widen. “Are you serious right now?”

 

Suga snorts. “He's right, Daichi, you do dress like an old man―”

 

“That's not what I was talking about,” he cuts in, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You guys are seriously trying to set me up with this guy? I don't even know him!”

 

“But you think he's hot,” Oikawa shoots back, grinning.

 

Daichi feels his face heat up. “Irrelevant. Me finding him attractive doesn't automatically mean I want to date him, you menaces!”

 

Suga shrugs. “Are you really gonna try and fight us on this, Daichi?” The brunet hears the unspoken “because you're not going to win” and sighs, knowing it's useless to try and fight these two.

 

“It's not gonna hurt you to look nice for this guy, Dai-chan,” Oikawa tells him, shooting him a grin over his shoulder. “Obviously we don't expect you to throw yourself at him or anything, but at least _try_ and seem charming.”

 

“I'm very charming without trying, thank you very much,” Daichi grumbles, standing and stretching. “I can see I'm not going to win this, but don't expect much,” he adds before shuffling out of the room and leaving them to rip through his closet. He's probably going to have a huge mess to clean once they're done in there...

 

He finds Iwaizumi waiting for him in the kitchen with some toast, rice and coffee, and he nods to him in greeting as he sits down.

 

“I couldn't stop them,” Iwaizumi says as he sits across from him, and Daichi can hear the underlying apology in his voice.

 

“I don't think anyone really can once they get an idea in their heads,” Daichi mutters, cracking an egg over his rice and stirring it in. “I don't know what they think is going to happen with this guy, he's just coming to pick up Miki and then he's leaving and I'll probably never see him or her again.”

 

Iwaizumi shrugs. “You never know, man.”

 

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Not you too, I thought you were the one who would be on my side here.”

 

The black-haired man raises his hands in surrender. “Obviously I'm not going to be weird and go overboard like those two, but...weirder things have happened, man. I mean, when we all met in high school I never knew it would lead to this, with us being friends and Oikawa and I dating Koushi, but...life has a weird way of throwing you down paths you'd never expect. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't rule anything out, here.”

 

“But I've literally only seen one picture of this guy and sent him a few messages about his cat. I know nothing about him other than the fact that he has a nice face. For all I know he's straight as a pole,” Daichi mumbles, taking a bite out of one of his pieces of toast.

 

“And if he is, then whatever. But like you said, you don't know anything yet so he could be the complete opposite. Not to be an asshole, but you've been on your own for a while now so...it's not gonna hurt to try and...I dunno, make things happen for yourself.”

 

“...what did it take for them to get you to talk to me about this?”

 

Iwaizumi's cheeks immediately redden, and he takes a drink of his coffee and tries to hide his face behind his mug. “Do you really wanna know the answer to that?”

 

Daichi shudders, shaking his head. “Yeah, _no_ , I'm good. I think I can figure it out.” Shaking his head to clear the frankly disturbing images filling it, he clears his throat. “Anyway, I...guess I can kinda agree with what you're saying, and it doesn't sound so ridiculous when it comes from _your_ mouth, so...we'll just see what happens, I guess.”

 

“I knew he'd listen to Iwa-chan!”

 

Daichi's head whips over to the hallway, where he finds Suga and Oikawa standing with smug looks on their faces.

 

“We left your outfit on your bed,” Suga tells him as he heads to Iwaizumi's side to kiss his cheek before sitting beside Daichi and taking a bite of his toast, earning a disgruntled noise from the brunet.

 

“It was hard to find something that didn't look like it belonged to an 80 year old, but we managed,” Oikawa adds proudly, plopping himself down on Iwaizumi's lap much to the black-haired man's dismay.

 

“You're fucking heavy,” he wheezes, trying to shove Oikawa off, but the taller man holds on tight.

 

“Iwa-chan I just want your love!” he cries dramatically, rubbing his cheek against his dark-haired boyfriend's but immediately pulling away with a pout on your face. “You need to shave, your prickly face is scratching my beautiful smooth skin.”

 

“If you don't like it then don't go rubbing your face against it!”

 

“I'm just trying to show my love!”

 

"Well I don't want it!"

 

Ignoring his bickering boyfriends, Suga turns to Daichi. “I'm taking you shopping for some new clothes next week,” he says with a shake of his head.

 

Daichi rolls his eyes, scooping some rice into his mouth. “The clothes I have suit me just fine.”

 

“Daichi, you own _sweatervests_. Not even just one, but _multiple_ sweatervests. And cardigans with elbow patches. You're 22, not 82,” Suga laments with a sad shake of his head. “How did I let this go on so long...?”

 

“It's alright, Kou-chan, we're all to blame,” Oikawa says gravely, but there's a smugness in his aura due to the fact that Iwaizumi's finally wrapped his arms around him.

 

“You two are being drama queens,” Daichi sighs, turning his attention to his food. He needs to finish eating so he can shower and straighten up around the house before Miki's owner gets there.

 

“We'll start cleaning up while you're in the shower,” Iwaizumi tells Daichi as he gets up to take his dishes to the sink.

 

“I'll just play with Miki-chan,” Oikawa announces, scooping her up when she sits by his feet.

 

Hajime reaches up to flick his ear, earning a yelp. “ _No_ , you're going to help us clean.”

 

“This isn't even my house,” the tall brunet protests.

 

“That's a fair point,” Suga cuts in, shrugging. “I can clean by myself, it's not fair to make either of you help when you don't even live here...”

 

Oikawa lasts all of three seconds before he cracks. “I couldn't leave it all to just you, Kou-chan!”

 

Daichi shakes his head, both amazed by and slightly scared of his best friend. Suga's always known just what to say to motivate people, and it's as admirable as it is frightening. Daichi's sure he could convince someone to jump off a cliff with the right words.

 

He leaves the three of them to clean up while he heads to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and stepping under the spray of the shower. He takes his time, gnawing on his lower lip as he works the shampoo in his hair into a lather. He doesn't want to think about the fact that he won't wake up to Miki curled around his head anymore or about how he won't have her to keep his lap warm when he reads or watches tv anymore, but it's hard not to. In just a week, she's become such a big part of his life that it's going to be hard for him to let go, but...she was never his to keep. She has a home where she's loved and it would've been wrong of him to keep her from returning to that, no matter how much he loves her.

 

Still, it's going to be hard to say goodbye.

 

When he finishes showering, he quickly dries off and wraps his towel around his waist before heading to his room to get dressed. He sees the outfit that Suga and Oikawa have laid out for him on his bed, khakis with a plain white t-shirt and a dark green flannel shirt that he hasn't worn in years to wear over it, and he admits that it'll probably look better than anything he would've picked himself.

 

He dresses and vigorously towel-dries his hair before heading back out, finding Suga vacuuming while Oikawa and Iwaizumi take care of any general tidying that needs to be done. Suga turns off the vacuum when he sees him, a grin spreading across his face.

 

“We picked well, you look good,” he compliments, his lips twisting mischievously when he adds, “That guy will be drooling when you open the door and he sees you.”

 

Daichi resists the urge to roll his eyes. “I'm sure,” he replies sarcastically. “Anyway, is there anything you guys need help with? He's going to be here in like ten minutes.”

 

“We're pretty much done,” Iwaizumi answers. “The only thing we haven't done is get all of Miki's stuff together, so you can do that if you want.”

 

Daichi nods, immediately getting to work hunting down all the toys they'd bought for her. He puts them all in a grocery bag, along with the rest of her food and cat litter, then leaves that bag by the door. It makes everything feel...final.

 

“You okay?” Suga asks softly, seeing the look on his face.

 

Daichi sighs. “I'm fine, it's just...I didn't think it would be this hard.”

 

Suga wraps an arm around him, leaning into his side. “No one can blame you for getting attached. We all did, after all―she's easy to love.”

 

“I shouldn't have gotten attached, though. It just makes things harder than they have to be,” he says quietly.

 

Suga turns and pulls him into a proper hug, squeezing him tight. “You're doing the right thing by giving her back, Daichi. Just remember that.”

 

Daichi nods, resting his head on Suga's shoulder. “I know.”

 

“Tooru, Hajime and I are gonna be in my room, alright? Come get us if you need us,” the pale-haired man tells him, giving him a final squeeze before letting go.

 

“Alright,” Daichi replies, taking a deep breath. It won't be much longer until Miki's owner arrives at this point, and instead of thinking about Miki leaving, he wonders if the man will be as attractive in person as he is in the picture. The thought makes his cheeks feel hot.

 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears a knock on the door a few minutes later. Taking a deep breath, he goes to answer it, but is stopped by hushed voices coming from the hallway. Suga and his boyfriends are there, all giving him a thumbs up.

 

“Go get 'im, Dai-chan!” Oikawa cheers quietly before Iwaizumi drags him back into Suga's room, followed by Suga after he winks at Daichi.

 

Shaking his head at the idiots, the brunet moves back toward the door and gives himself a little shake before reaching out and opening it.

 

 _He's more attractive in person,_ is the first thought that comes to Daichi's mind when he sees the man on the other side of the door. It's something he hadn't thought was possible, seeing as the man was already attractive enough in the picture, but _wow_. His hair is a wild mess that would probably look awful on anyone else but somehow works for him, and his eyes are a deep, alluring brown that Daichi almost has a hard time looking away from.

 

It's almost ridiculous for one person to be so pretty.

 

“Hi,” the man greets, somewhat breathlessly as he holds out his hand. “I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, I'm here to pick up Miki.”

 

Daichi opens the door wider, taking his hand to shake it and hoping his own hand isnt sweaty as he introduces himself in return. “Sawamura Daichi. Come in, I'm not sure where she's hiding right now,” he tells the man, whose name he now knows is Kuroo, surprised he managed to get the sentence out so smoothly.

 

Kuroo, stepping inside and slipping his shoes off, and Daichi notices how _tall_ he is. “I hope she hasn't given you too much trouble,” he says once he straightens up, breathing hard. “She's kind of a shithead sometimes, but she's a lovable shithead...”

 

Daichi laughs. “Nah, she's been great, don't worry about it. Did you want a drink or anything? You seem kind of out of breath.”

 

Kuroo runs a hand through his hair, looking slightly embarrassed. “Some water would be appreciated, thank you. I was just so excited to see her again that I ran up too many flights of stairs and ended up at apartment 402 instead of 302.”

 

 _Oh my god he's so cute,_ Daichi can't help but think, covering his mouth in an effort to hide his smile as he gestures for him to follow him to the kitchen. “There _is_ an elevator, you know,” he says as he grabs a glass from the cupboard and fills it with water, handing it to Kuroo.

 

The taller man shrugs. “They were doing maintenance or something. I probably would've taken the stairs anyway, though.”

 

“Fair enough,” Daichi replies. “Anyway, you can go sit on the couch if you want, I'll go find her now.” She's probably on his bed, where she usually is when she's not following him around...

 

“Sounds good,” Kuroo answers, heading toward the couch. Daichi makes his way down the hall to his room, where sure enough, he finds her curled up on his pillow.

 

“Come on, your highness, time for you to go home,” he whispers as he picks her up, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. A soft meow escapes her as she wakes up, blinking up at him groggily before opening her mouth wide and yawning right in his face.

 

Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he leaves his room and carries her toward the living room, feeling his heart break just a little bit more with every step he takes.

 

“Miki,” Kuroo breathes as soon as he sees her, and Daichi sees him put a picture frame back down on the table before he rushes over, holding his arms out to her. Daichi tries not to let his hesitance show when he holds her out for Kuroo to take, swallowing the lump in his throat once he takes her.

 

As Kuroo quietly coos to his cat, hugging her tight, Daichi picks up the picture he'd seen him holding, his cheeks reddening when he realizes which one it is. “Sorry, I hope you don't mind that I was looking at your pictures,” Kuroo says apologetically.

 

“It's fine, they're on display after all,” he replies. “I just wish my roommate hadn't decided to display this particular set of pictures,” he tacks on, shaking his head.

 

The frame is full of a collage of small pictures from Daichi's last birthday. He'd gotten very drunk with Suga, Iwaizumi and Oikawa, drunk enough that he'd let them all give him “birthday kisses” (although he hadn't realized that pictures would be taken). There's multiple pictures of him kissing each of them, as well as a few regular pictures from the night thrown in, and it's embarrassing but Suga insists that it's a good memory that deserves being displayed. They don't usually get many visitors who'd be surprised by pictures like that so he'd grudgingly agreed, but now he's kind of regretting it.

 

There's a bit of an awkward silence that follows, so Daichi clears his throat. “They're all just friends,” he clarifies. “In fact, they're the ones who are dating each other, but it was my birthday when these pictures were taken and they wanted to give me birthday kisses, so...”

 

“That's some friendship,” Kuroo teases. “Anyway, I'm sure you have other shit to do today, so I won't take any more of your time. Thank you so much for taking such good care of Miki, I can tell that she likes it here so you must've been pretty good to her,” he says genuinely, offering a crooked smile that most definitely does _not_ make Daichi's heart skip a beat.

 

“I won't lie, I'm sad to see her go,” Daichi tells him, scratching the back of his head, “but I'm glad she gets to go back to her real home. I'm sure she misses it, after all.”

 

Kuroo shoots him an unreadable look. “You're a good guy, Sawamura,” he says suddenly, scratching behind Miki's ear idly. “I'm glad you're the one who found her.”

 

“Hey, all I did was open the door that night,” he replies, slightly embarrassed. “I didn't do anything special.”

 

Kuroo chuckles, heading toward the door. “Whatever you say, man. Either way, it's a relief to know that she was well taken care of. Hey, can you hold her while I put my shoes on?”

 

Daichi nods, taking her from his outstretched arms and cradling her to his chest. This is the last time he's going to be able to hold her, and it's really starting to hit him now.

 

“Oh, and how much do I owe you for cat food and shit?” Kuroo asks as he pulls his shoes on, straightening up once he's done and smoothing his shirt out.

 

Daichi waves a hand dismissively. “Nothing, it's fine. I don't want you to pay me for that,” he replies, smiling.

 

“C'mon, I'll feel bad if I don't repay you _somehow_ ,” Kuroo insists.

 

“I really don't want your money, Kuroo, it's no big deal...”

 

“Take him on a date!” comes a hushed voice from the hall. Daichi's eyes go wide, and his eyes whip to the side to find Oikawa with Iwaizumi's hand covering his mouth, with Suga behind them trying not to laugh.

 

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi's hand from his mouth and tries to look innocent, scratching the back of his head and smiling. “Sorry, we wanted to say goodbye to Miki-chan and overheard your conversation,” he says in apology, but Daichi knows him well enough to know that he's not sorry at all. “I just thought I'd offer a suggestion.”

 

Suga's going to have one less boyfriend by the end of the day, because Daichi thinks he might kill Oikawa.

 

Kuroo turns his attention to Daichi. “That's not a half-bad idea, honestly,” he says, and Daichi can tell he's trying to be suave but his slightly red cheeks betray his embarrassment. “You said you didn't want my money, so...how about a date? Does that work for you?”

 

Daichi blinks, sure he's dreaming. There's no way it worked out so well so _easily_. “I...”

 

“He accepts,” Suga answers for him, making his way over to where they're standing and resting a hand on Daichi's arm.

 

“Uh, yeah. What he said,” Daichi says lamely, cheeks burning.

 

“Really?” The word leaves Kuroo's mouth in a rush, and he quickly covers his mouth with a hand, going redder. “I mean, uh...cool. I'll text you about it later, I still have your number in my phone...”

 

“Sounds good,” Daichi breathes, holding Miki out. “I'll, um...I'll talk to you later, then.” Bending down once Kuroo takes her, he grabs the bag full of Miki's stuff and holds it out as well. “Here's the leftover food and stuff, we don't need it here so...”

 

Kuroo glances into the bag, raising an eyebrow. “Damn. I'm gonna have to think of a really cool date to make up for all of this,” he muses, biting his lip. But then he smiles that same crooked smile, though his cheeks are redder this time. “I'll see you soon, Sawamura. Let me know when you're free.”

 

“I will,” Daichi replies, throat feeling oddly dry. Reaching out, he scratches under Miki's chin, watching her eyes slit in pleasure. “See you later, your highness,” he says in goodbye, and he feels as if he's in a daze as he closes the door behind the taller man, leaning against it once it clicks shut. The room is dead silent, but he feels all eyes on him. “Not a word,” he warns quietly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He's having a very hard time keeping himself from smiling, and he feels like he'll somehow lose if he shows how happy he is after how doubtful he'd been.

 

“Oh Dai-chan, you _know_ you wanna thank me right now,” Oikawa sings, sauntering over and draping an arm around the shorter man's shoulder. “If I hadn't done that, you might not have gotten a date with him! C'mon, just say it: 'Thank you so much, Oikawa-san! You're my savior, Oikawa-san! Where would I be without you, Oikawa-san?'”

 

“Iwaizumi,” Daichi says in a falsely sweet voice. “Please remove him before I hurt him.”

 

“Gladly,” Iwaizumi replies before he grabs his taller boyfriend by the collar of his shirt and drags him away, ignoring his protests.

 

“Well...at least it worked out, right?” Suga says, smiling sheepishly.

 

Daichi sighs, wanting to be mad but finding he really can't be when things are turning out so favorably. “You guys are a bunch of meddlers,” he mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But...I guess it's not so bad that you meddled this time, so...thank you, but don't make a habit of it.”

 

Oikawa's eyes sparkle, and a smirk pulls at his lips. “Aww, Dai-chan, I swear you'd get nowhere without us.”

 

Iwaizumi flicks the side of his head. “Just accept the thank you, dumbass.”

 

“We won't meddle anymore,” Suga promises. “The rest is up to you. Although...does it count as meddling if we pick out your outfit every time you see him?” he questions, looking over at Daichi with big brown eyes.

 

Daichi shakes his head, sighing. “That's the most meddling I'll allow,” he concedes.

 

Suga's eyes light up. “Alright! Everyone, get your shoes, we're going shopping!”

 

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Why do we have to go shopping?”

 

“Because that's the only thing you own that doesn't look like it belongs to a senior citizen so we're going to get you new clothes whether you like it or not,” Suga replies stubbornly, ruffling Daichi's hair and practically daring him to try and protest.

 

And that's how he finds himself squished into the back of Suga's car with Iwaizumi two hours later, practically drowning in bags of clothes (thankfully not all his own, Suga and Oikawa had somehow roped Iwaizumi into buying clothes as well and of course they couldn't resist doing a little shopping of their own).

 

His phone vibrates in his hand, prompting him to glance at it. He's been texting Kuroo practically the whole time, enduring teasing from Oikawa, proud looks from Suga and badly hidden grins from Iwaizumi whenever he smiles at something the other man said to him.

 

_(2:57 pm) kuroo: your friends seem cool  
(2:57 pm) kuroo: i think i like them_

 

Daichi snorts down at his phone, typing out a reply.

 

 _(2:57 pm) me: they're demons. meddling demons_  
(2:58 pm) me: well, not iwaizumi  
(2:58 pm) me: but when your two boyfriends are both meddling demons, you get roped into a lot of things  
(2:58 pm) me: so he's a meddling demon by association

 

 _(2:59 pm) kuroo: well, for what it's worth_  
(2:59 pm) kuroo: im glad that they're meddling demons  
(2:59 pm) kuroo: because i don't think i would've had the balls to ask you out otherwise  
(2:59 pm) kuroo: so thank them for me, yeah?

 

_(3:00 pm) me: no way, it'll go right to their heads_

 

There's no reply for the next few minutes, so Daichi finds himself looking out the window and watching the world go by instead. Suga had insisted they stop somewhere for a late lunch, so they've been trying to decide where to go which has mostly led to them driving around aimlessly and wasting gas, but Daichi doesn't mind (other than the fact that he'd prefer to not be half buried under bags of clothing for much longer).

 

When Daichi's phone finally vibrates again, Daichi finds that Kuroo's sent him a picture. He opens it, his breath catching in his throat.

 

It's Kuroo, and he's laying on the couch. Miki is, of course, laying in his hair, looking straight at the camera, and the toothy grin on Kuroo's lips is making butterflies erupt in Daichi's belly.

 

_(3:04 pm) kuroo: she's sad  
(3:04 pm) kuroo: i think she misses you_

 

Biting his lip, Daichi hesitates only a moment before typing his reply.

 

 _(3:05 pm) me: well_  
(3:05 pm) me: if she wants  
(3:05 pm) me: she can see me this friday

 

_(3:06 pm) kuroo: is that your way of saying you're free to go on that date this friday?_

 

_(3:06 pm) me: i guess it is  
(3:06 pm) me: does that work for you?_

 

_(3:07 pm) kuroo: friday sounds perfect  
(3:07 pm) kuroo: did you have anything specific in mind, or am i free to come up with something awesome_

 

_(3:07 pm) me: i leave the planning to you_

 

 _(3:07 pm) kuroo: cool_  
(3:08 pm) kuroo: is it weird that i really want it to be friday already?  
(3:08 pm) kuroo: i mean  
(3:08 pm) kuroo: we literally just met but  
(3:08 pm) kuroo: you're really cute  
(3:08 pm) kuroo: and you took care of my cat for like a week  
(3:08 pm) kuroo: which im really grateful for  
(3:09 pm) kuroo: i guess im just excited to get to know you  
(3:09 pm) kuroo: ...wow that's embarrassing

 

“Ooooh, look! Dai-chan's all red! Iwa-chan, grab his phone and see why he's blushing!” Oikawa exclaims, twisting around in his seat to properly look at the blushing brunet.

 

“I'm not going to do that,” Iwaizumi replies immediately, rolling his eyes.

 

“But what if it's something really saucy? What if he's _sexting_ Dai-chan? Iwa-chan I need to know!”

 

“Oh my _god_ he's not sexting me,” Daichi tells him, mildly horrified. “He just...said I was cute and that he's excited to get to know me, okay? No big deal, you nosy bastard.”

 

Oikawa's eyes go wide, a grin pulling at his lips, and he reaches over to shake Suga's shoulder. “Kou-chan, did you hear that? Our little Dai-chan is growing up! I'm going to cry...”

 

Suga laughs good-naturedly. “Tooru, don't shake me when I'm driving,” he chastises lightly. “And come on, leave Daichi alone. You've done enough today.”

 

Oikawa pouts, opening his mouth to protest. Ignoring them in favor of answering Kuroo, Daichi begins to type out a reply.

 

 _(3:11 pm) me: as long as we're embarrassing ourselves_  
(3:11 pm) me: to be honest, i nearly died when i opened the door today  
(3:11 pm) me: because i mean, you were attractive enough in that picture you sent last night  
(3:11 pm) me: but you're even more attractive in person  
(3:11 pm) me: im honestly surprised i managed to speak to you normally today  
_(3:12 pm) me: because i was so intimidated by your attractiveness that i thought i was going to die_  
(3:12 pm) me: so um. yeah. theres that.

 

 _(3:13 pm) kuroo: oh my god_  
(3:13 pm) kuroo: you're gonna kill me. sawamura  
(3:13 pm) kuroo: honestly like  
(3:13 pm) kuroo: at least you saw a picture of me first  
(3:13 pm) kuroo: so you knew what to expect  
(3:13 pm) kuroo: for all i knew, you could've been some lonely little old man or something  
(3:13 pm) kuroo: but you opened the door and  
(3:13 pm) kuroo: you were not a little old man  
(3:14 pm) kuroo: you were like  
(3:14 pm) kuroo: hot  
(3:14 pm) kuroo: i was not prepared

 

_(3:15 pm) me: oh my god  
(3:15 pm) me: you're such a nerd_

 

_(3:15 pm) kuroo: takes one to know one_

 

_(3:16 pm) me: oh my god you have the comebacks of a 5 year old_

 

_(3:16 pm) kuroo: your mom has the comebacks of a 5 year old_

 

_(3:16 pm) me: ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW_

 

 _(3:17 pm) kuroo:_ _**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** _

 

Daichi can't help the snort that escapes him, but he regrets it when it immediately catches Oikawa's attention again. “Don't,” he says before Oikawa can even open his mouth, causing the taller man to pout.

 

“I am _oppressed_ and _unappreciated_ ,” he whines, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat sulkily.

 

“Poor baby,” Iwaizumi chimes in dryly, not looking away from the window. “Whatever will we do about this cruel, cruel injustice?”

 

Daichi chokes on a laugh, while Oikawa grumbles something unintelligible to himself. Suga pats his arm soothingly, which seems to placate him a little, but he still sulks for the rest of the drive.

 

* * *

 

Falling asleep that night is hard. Daichi's gotten used to the warmth of Miki's body wrapping around his head, and he feels alien without it, but he reminds himself that he'll see her again soon. With some luck, she and Kuroo will become frequent faces in his life...

 

The thought makes him smile.

 

Rolling toward his nightstand, he reaches for his phone to type out a quick text.

 

_(12:01 am) me: tell miki i said goodnight_

 

Kuroo replies almost right away.

 

_(12:02 am) kuroo: only miki? ouch_

 

Daichi grins.

 

_(12:02 am) me: goodnight to you too, kuroo_

 

 _(12:02 am) kuroo: goodnight, sawamura_  
(12:03 am) kuroo: miki said goodnight too  
(12:03 am) kuroo: sleep well

 

_(12:03 am) me: you too_

 

He hasn't felt this giddy from simply texting someone in a very long time, and it's...refreshing, to say the least. He hopes the feeling doesn't go away anytime soon, because he likes _actually_ feeling excited about talking to someone like this.

 

Daichi's last conscious thought that night is that he can't wait to see Kuroo again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably write a sequel to this eventually bc i like this au a lot tbh \o/
> 
> this fic was honestly so fun to write, i hope u all enjoyed it! now i must go and try to figure out wtf im gonna write for day 2 :')
> 
> as always, feel free to hmu here or on [tumblr](http://priincetakumi.tumblr.com) and lemme know what u thought!
> 
> see u all tomorrow! (hopefully)


End file.
